new journey
by AllOutlawQueen
Summary: Regina Mills and Robin Locksley are a young couple both wanting to be the best they can be. What happens when Regina gets pregnant and they have to re think their plans.
1. Chapter 1

Gods how could she be so stupid. Pregnant at nineteen. She had her whole life ahead of her, she was at college. How was she meant to study and look after a baby? Not to mention the fact that yes, her and her boyfriend had been together years but they were not ready for a baby. They didn't want a family yet. They were only just moving in together, and now this. How was she going to tell him that she was pregnant?

Regina sat on the bathroom floor, hands on her face, covering the tear stained skin. Sobs echoed though the silent house. Regina Mills, the girl who was thought to be smart, sensible, and had a future was now pregnant. Honestly it felt like all her dreams had gone out the window, fallen into the bin.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door of their new house opening, as Robin called through the house "Honey I'm home." And yes, Robin liked to tease by using what they described as 'what a married couple would say' The brunette wiped her eyes with the pads of her thumbs and stood, making her way out of the bathroom and down the stairs, and how obvious it must have been that she was crying because Robin went over to her as soon as he had seen her at the bottom of the stairs. His hands took hers as he looked directly at her, the worry and concern filtered through his features, and Regina couldn't take it anymore, tears began streaming down her face again, sucks of breath as she tried to keep control of her breathing.

"Regina, what's wrong?" He asked, the worry of his voice mimicking the look that had appeared in his eyes.

"I- I-" She couldn't say it, she couldn't get the words out as she spoke between cries, and she could see his reaction in her mind. The look of hate, the fact that she had ruined their future. In Regina's mind she was at fault, nobody else because she had let this happen. It was her body that had fallen pregnant, that was carrying their child. After a few seconds, she took a deep breath, managing to gain just enough control to tell him. "I'm pregnant."

What had he just heard? Had he heard right? Pregnant? P-P-Pregnant? A baby? No, she couldn't of they were careful, there was no way she could be pregnant.

Robin gave a small laugh in disbelief. "You're joking."

Regina shook her head, and he knew then she was serious, he had heard right. They were having a baby. And Honestly he had a sense of happiness. Yes, he was upset that it might end what Regina had worked so hard for. He remembered the long nights helping her study from the age of fourteen, how panicky she got about exams, how she had and has folder after folder of paperwork and notes and what if she didn't get what she wants? What if all that ended because of a baby. No, he wouldn't allow it. Even if that meant he had to become a stay at home dad, or some of their savings had to go towards getting a baby sitter or nursery.

"Robin, say something, please." Her gentle voice took him out of his thoughts as he looked at Regina, and her dark eyes were filled with worry, and he wished he could take that away from her. Tell her everything would be okay, he could tell her that but without fully thinking it through he didn't know if it would be. He thought it would, that they could sort it, but he didn't want to make a promise that he could not keep.

"We will work this out." Regina nodded, not fully convinced. But at least it was something, at least she knew he was not freaking out. Regina moved forward, her head falling onto his shoulder as both their arms wrapped around each other. She needed the hug, she needed to be close to him, to know he was not angry. And in that moment, even for just a second it felt like everything would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

It were Later that day, and she was finally getting use to the idea that they were having a baby. And as the tears dried and Regina's mind cleared she could see a future with the baby, not that she would of got rid of it anyway. But she began wanting the future. She could see that things would be fine, that they would be able to supply for themselves and for the baby. It was going to be okay, they are going to be okay.

Regina and Robin were snuggled on the sofa together, her head resting against his chest as they rested in silence. The only noises were the quiet sounds of their slow breathing. After a while of lying there, both thinking about what the baby meant and how their life was going to change, Robin softly nudged Regina to get her to love off him so he could speak to her.

She moved of his chest, as she looked at Robin, waiting for the reason as to move her.

"What do you want to do? About the baby?" And he was half dreading what she was going to say, because he wasn't sure if she would keep it. Robin hoped so much Regina would, but he knew how much her studying meant to her.

"I don't know what we are going to do, how it is going to work. But I do know that I can not get rid of it." Robin nodded, and in his mind relief filled him, she wanted to keep the baby. His biggest fear was not going to happen. He took her hands in his as he looked into her eyes, something he did a lot when he tried to help her, to speak seriously to her.

"Our baby, whatever happens. I promise will always be loved by me." Regina gave a small, heart filled smile at hearing Robins words. Robin leaned forward, his face centimetres from her, allowing Regina to pull away, but instead she joined her lips to his as they shared a soft, loving kiss. Just a small embrace of love.

A couple of days later.

Thank goodness for holidays, and days off work. Thought Regina as she woke up at 11am and how much trouble she would be in if she had college or work because she would be late. The sun hardly made it through the curtains, stopping her from being blinded as she opened her eyes. The young female turned around to face Robins side, a smile spreading on her lips as he looked away from his phone and to his girlfriend.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked, her voice full of sleep. It had a gentle tone to it as she asked him the question.

"Not long. I did not want to wake you." Robin said as he continued to look at the just woken female, her hair messy, no make-up, and it was so beautiful to see her naturally. The layer of make-up that she wore hiding her beautiful features, making every mark of skin that made her, her hidden. He managed to get her to sometimes not put make-up on when they were staying at one or the others parents home, before they moved in together, them only been living together a few days, and it still wasn't finished.

Robin put his arm that was closest to Regina out and waited for her to move closer, she had a thing for morning hugs.

She moved in closer to him as his arm rested underneath her body, Regina's head resting against his side.

"What were you looking at on your phone?" Regina asked as she laid there, she wasn't protective or obsessive, he could do what he wanted, in moderation, and she trusted him, she was just curious.

"Nothing really just looking at different things, nothing in particular-." Regina nodded as she cuddled him more.

"What do you want to do today?" Robin continued.

"I just want to stay at home, maybe go out into the garden. It's a nice day by the looks of things, we seem to finally be getting a summer." And she let out a small giggle as he chuckled. The summer, the holidays had been horrible, raining nearly every day, never being able to go out unless it was night and they were going to a pub, a tradition they liked to do to meet friends at least once every few weeks. And then a thought entered Robins mind, the night they went out the night they might have conceived the baby. Robin pulled away from Regina softly as he sat in the bed, his thoughts being flooded with that night as memories came back.

Regina furrowed her brow as she sat with him, waiting for him to do something.

"I know why your pregnant." He said and of course she knew why she was pregnant as well so Regina smirked before saying.

"I think we both know how that happened." And Robin couldn't help but smirk himself before being serious.

"The night we went out, last time. We woke up at that hotel, I think we conceived the baby then. We um- didn't use protection."

"But we always do. How do you know?" She asked confused because she couldn't remember anything from that night, but she knew for a fact that whenever, drunk or not they always used protection. She knew they did because one of them always had it and one of them always had the sense to remember.

"We didn't, and I know why."

Nine weeks ago.

 _Robin and Regina stumbled into the hotel room, the hotel was owned by Robins family, the manager Robins father and due to the nights of them going out his father had given them their own room that nobody else used, so nights when they got drunk they could stay there instead of having to try and get home. The building was only down the road from the place they normal went. And was closer than the house._

 _The hotel was a large, posh and very modern building, chandeliers hung from the ballroom and it had two conference rooms as well as five party rooms. The hotel had a total of two hundred bedrooms all with a living room and en-suites, and upgraded packages had a mini dining room. Robin was going to get the hotel when his father retired._

 _The couple locked the door and made their drunken, swaying way to the bed trying to hold the other from falling but hardly being able to keep themselves upright._

 _Knowing they weren't going to make it they landed on the floor by the sofa, bodies coming into contact through clothing as lips and tongues attacked the other, fighting for control and passion, Robin moved one of his hands into Regina's hair, pulling on the silky locks as she let out moans and whimpers from the pleasure and wanted pain, her nails dug into his materialled back when he tugged harder, sending jolts of pleasure through her body. However, when it got to the point they needed air, the two of them pulled away._

 _"Gods I need you." Robin said, his pants already beginning to feel tight as he looked at Regina and she was so beautiful, how did they manage to end up together. How did she have feelings for him, how did she love him? Robin was the luckiest man in the world and he never wanted to take advantage of what he had, never wanted to hurt her._

 _"Have me." She bit her bottom lip and took his hand under her dress, placing it on her outer thigh. She then moved her hand away and let him decide what to do next. And his hand moved toward her inner thigh as his hands moved up, higher, higher, slowly. Regina waiting for him to meet where she already had wetness pooling, heat burning. Where she needed him. And then he met the hot, wet centre through her pants, already damp from her want for him, and the moan that left his lips only made her want him more and how was that even possible to want him more? His index finger ran across the material, the looseness of her dress making it easy for him to move across her centre._

 _His fingers moved the material to the side, as two fingers wandered into her dripping heat, gathering moisture on his digits, making the female moan and gasp, finding her clit and rubbing slow, shockwaves of pleasure running through her. And then he went to her entrance, circling the area and sinking in._

 _Regina threw her head back, a gasp leaving her lips, the only noise she could make through the pleasure her body was receiving. And then he began moving in and out of her walls, so tight and welcoming to him and Robin loved how she felt around him, whenever he got to do this to her, to see her squirm with lust and desire._

 _Eventually Regina got her breath back. 'mm's' and hisses leaving her lips as his skilled fingers worked inside her, curling and when he hit the spot deep inside her, jolts of electric coursed through her body, sparks creating more flames inside her, and she was so close, she just needed a little more, Robin knew she was close, had learned it from the times they had been together. The way her breathing would become uneven, how her body tensed, her eyes closed, they were all the signs he needed to know that she was about to tip over the edge_

 _He was right._

 _He felt her walls tighten, a high pitched moan escaped her lips, and the breath-taking sight of his girlfriend reaching her peak as Robin watched. Regina falling and flying as the strong waves ran through her, pleasure running through her body, and it was just perfect, and she felt his fingers slow down and when it was over he moved them out, licking the remainder of her juices from them and they both moaned._

 _Robin pulled Regina into a soft hug, while she recovered. He could wait, just now he wanted to hold her for a bit._

 _"Are you okay?" Robin asked, and he was so considerate. Making sure she was fine, checking to see how she was. And it made Regina melt, how much he cared. Regina nodded._

 _"I want a baby." And it just felt so perfect, they were in love and had been together for so long, years. They were moving in together and yes, she had college and he was learning how to open his own business, but they had money and both families were rich. And if that female a few years ago, Regina could not remember the name, could be a single mother and begin two businesses then with Robin helping her she could do it as well._

 _"Gina, you are drunk you don't know what you are-" He was cut off by her. She was drunk but she was being serious and at that moment she didn't feel as though she was in a drunken haze. Her mind was clear._

 _"I want us to have a baby." Her voice held the seriousness, the honesty. And Robin wanted it too, seeing how much she wanted it. And the similar thoughts to why they should have a baby entered his mind. Maybe they were ready, maybe they could do it. And maybe they needed another chapter in their life together._

 _"Okay, let's have a baby." Regina turned around to face him, lips connected to each other._

 _And that night they made the most precious thing, a baby made by soul mates._

"We must have made the baby that night." Robin said as he finished telling Regina what was said between them that night.

"I remember now, I feel like I am living it again. The emotions...the thoughts." She said, the night coming back to her with a flash of memories, and the want for the child growing inside her, as she realised she wanted to get pregnant, that this baby was in fact planned, whether or not they had been drunk. They were still serious about it and now they were sober? She didn't regret the choice.

Regina got out of bed, and Robin looked at her. Worry filling through his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just need the bathroom." She said, and of course he had forgotten through his thoughts of that night that she needed to pee a lot since falling pregnant, at least twice in an hour even at night. She made her way into the en-suite. A few minutes later she came back and stood in the room looking at him, she didn't see the point in going back to bed, she was getting hungry.

And just like he was reading her mind. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"How about you." She smirked but he obviously did not get what she meant, as her body suddenly began to heat. And gods these hormones were going to be the end of her.

"I honestly don't mind." Regina sighed and climbed onto the bed, her lips capturing his. Robins arms wrapped around hers as they kissed, the passion and lust growing between them.

Robin pulled away from the kiss, his eyes darkened and he could see the brunettes had as well.

"I am guessing this is what you meant by 'how about you'." Regina smirked once again pushing him down on the bed to make him lie down, she removed the bedding off him and straddled his waist. Hips rocking against his as her head moved down to kiss his neck, hands either side of him to support herself.

Regina kissed down his neck reaching his clothed chest, and how she wished they were already naked. Her core was pooling with wetness and heat, her body needing him so much. And soon enough she removed his clothes and they enjoyed a morning of passion, pleasure, and love.

After they had breakfast and had a shower, Regina sat in her study. She had some work to do and so did Robin so they had gone to their own studies to get that work done.

It was amazing how much work college took. And now with a baby she would have even less time to do it. She sat on her sofa of the room. Papers scattered around her as she began sorting them out into different folders, pink for budget, purple for notes and so on. Her mind was beginning to go hazy as she leaned back against the sofa, closing her eyes and letting out a sigh. She still had at least one hundred pieces of paper left when Robin knocked on the door. She had only begun, having only done ten, only ten?

"Hello- oh." Robin said as he walked into the room seeing a tired Regina surrounded by paper and folders. He sat down next to her and laid each folder neatly down on the table in front of them.

"I think I am going to go mad if I have to look at another piece of paper." And he really did feel sorry for her. Regina normally could handle this kind of thing without batting an eye. But it seemed her pregnancy was getting to her, stopping her from coping with work like she used to. But luckily for her Robin had seen her work and organise for years and knew which file was what and how she liked it all so Robin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go and rest I will do this."

"That's not fair when you have just been doing your own work." She said as she looked at him, and how serious he was about helping her.

"You also have your own work." He said as another hand rested on her stomach. "Work on our baby for the both of us. They and you are more important."

Regina smiled and nodded.

"But I am staying here."

"That is fine by me."

And with that Robin began sorting out the folders as Regina laid back, gently running her hands over her stomach as she thought about the baby, and the love she and Robin had for it.

Once Robin was done he turned to Regina who was nearly asleep on the sofa.

"I'm done." He said quietly worried he might disturb her, and her brown eyes flickered open.

"Thank you." She said as she sat more straight looking at the work, which to her surprise was not there.

"I have put it away for you." He said before she could ask anything and Regina nodded.

"Can I have a hug now?" She asked, and who was Robin to deny her that. His strong arms wrapped around hers as they enjoyed a few minutes of being in each other's arms. She loved these moments.

The moments where she could just be with him and forget about everything else. Not have to worry about anything, anybody, just them and now their baby. A baby they had made together and she couldn't be happier. The little life inside her just showed them how much they meant to each other and now they had this little person who would always show the bond between them. A mini her and Robin

"What are you thinking?" Robin asked hearing the ticking of her brain (not literally) as Regina thought of the baby.

"I am thinking about the baby."

"It's wonderful isn't it?" He asked guessing it was good things by the way she spoke.

"We are going to be bringing a person, we made into the world. We get to watch it grow, we get to love them, look after them."

"You are going to be a wonderful mother." He hugged her tighter, not enough to hurt her, just enough to show her he meant them words. And to show how much he loved her, loved them, loved their life together and everything that was happening between them, because this truly is what love and happiness feels like.

"And you are going to be a great father."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Regina looked up at Robin. Was they expecting anybody today?

"Did we invite anybody over today?" Robin asked in confusion, because he could not remember and by the way she was looking at him she couldn't remember, so the answer he got was really expected.

"I didn't invite anybody." She said as she moved off him and walked out of the study and into the foyer, looking through the eye hole in the door to see one of their friends there.

"Who is it?" Robin asked to his girlfriend when he had walked and was standing next to her.

"It's Bethan." Regina said as she opened the door to reveal their friend.

"Regina, Robin hi. Sorry to come over without letting you know… you're not busy, are you?" The young blonde asked as she waited for their okay.

Regina looked at Robin who nodded to say she could let Bethan in and Regina turned around to look at her.

"Come in." The girl walked in and Regina closed the door.

"I just thought I would come over, we haven't spoke for a while and well I have some news."

Regina smiled at one of her longest known friends. She was so close to her they basically told each other everything.

"Me and Tomus are moving in together." The biggest smile appeared on her friend's face, and Regina could not be happier for her, she knew how in love Bethan was with him. And she always wanted her to be happy.

"Oh, my goodness. Where are you moving to?" Regina asked, as she joyfully spoke to her.

"Well there are two options one I wanted to speak to about. One is near the town centre where Jessica and Ryan are. And one is just a few houses from you. Not the three bedroom that is up for sale, the four bedroom. Basically if we were treading on your toes-"

"Course not, we could love to have you live near us." Robin interrupted.

"Yes, and it would give us more time to see each other."

"Great. I will speak to Tomus." She said before smiling at the two.

"I do have to go now though because I have a very busy day. Bye"

"Of course, bye." Regina opened the door for her and her friend left.

Regina turned around when she had closed the door and looked at Robin. A smile on her face at hearing her friends news.

"We are going to have Bethan move near us." Robin said as she walked over to him and placed her head on his chest.

"Yes, and that means, I get to see one of my best friends." Robin smiled, he knew living quite far from town, Regina would miss their friends so to have somebody move in close to them made Robin feel happier that Regina would have somebody other than him, one of her friends who she could be with when he couldn't.

"I bet you cannot wait." Regina smiled and nodded against his chest before another thought entered her mind, one she had tried to avoid since falling pregnant. How was she going to tell everybody she was pregnant? Regina knew her friends would help her, probably fight over who got to baby sit it and who was the best babysitter and all that. But her parents, her teachers. What were they going to say and do? Worry filled through Regina as she moved her head off Robins chest and looked at him.

Robin could see the fear in her eyes as she looked at him, and just minutes ago she was happy about her friend.

"What are we going to do?" And Robin looked at her with confusion as well as scared as he worried about her.

"About what?"

"We have to tell our parents. They are going to go mental. How are we meant to tell them about this?" Regina said with a concerned tone as she though about worse scenarios how they would react

Would they disown them? Refuse to give Robin the Locksley businesses? She knew there would be arguing, a lot of arguing. They would look at them with hate, with anger. Regina had never heard Robins parents get angry, or ever seen it. But Robin had told her and supposedly it was scary. How about college? Would she be kicked out? Everybody would judge her.

"It will be okay. If you want I will tell them myself." Robin said wrapping his arms around her once again as he tried to comfort her.

"How about college? Everybody will think I am a tart and be judging us." Regina nearly cried on his shoulder.

"Let them think what they want. We know that this is what we want." Robin said as she tried to comfort Regina. "I tell you what, why don't we go outside? It is still a nice day." Regina nodded and the two of them walked to the back of the house they had a little seating area and wide, glass doors that lead to the outside.

"How about we open the doors and just sit here? I do not want the heat on my skin." Robin nodded, he knew Regina loved the sun and loved hot weather, and they both loved the outside, but she could not stand the heat of the sun on her skin, it made her bothered and she would get really temperamental from the feeling the heat gave her. Robin agreed they could just sit in the seating area.

He opened the doors, as Regina sat down on the sofa in the room. Robin walking over and standing behind her. His hands ran up and down her arms as she rested against the back of the sofa. He just wanted to comfort her a little, get her to calm down because she was worrying and she really did not need to, he should be the one worrying about this. If he was honest he was but he wouldn't tell Regina that because then she would try and do all the thinking and working out and then she would worry about him because he was worried and it just was too much of confusing unnecessary thing. Plus, he needed to be able to reassure her and make sure she didn't doubt anything.

"Now I want you to rest I will sort everything out."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you." And with that Regina rested.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hello, so this chapter is very short but there is a reason.

It has been updated for spelling mistakes.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to let me know what you think the reviews help me and make me want to carry on writing. And Olivia, I'm sorry.

* * *

Regina was beginning to get concerned, it had been a few days since they had found out she was pregnant and Robin had began to act strange. Coming home late at night, acting shifty if she asked where he had been. The faint smell of alcohol could sometimes be smelled on his breath. And then apart from the one day in the morning, he hadn't had sex with her since. Regina didn't need to have sex with him every day, okay yes, her hormones made her want it, a lot. But knowing he seemed to not want to do it as much was beginning to worry her. Did he find her body less attractive? Did he not want the baby? Thoughts roamed her mind, making the female worry.

Regina was in her office late one night, in fact precisely 2am. She heard the door open and close at a quiet sound then the quietened walking of Robin's feet toward their bedroom. Regina stood up from the chair behind her desk and walked out of the room. She had gone in to the office to do late night work and wait up for him, something she never did. But she had to catch him and while she was fully awake.

She got to the foyer, his back turned to her.

"Robin." She spoke gently, not trying to alarm him. The man froze, turned around slowly like he had been caught and well he had.

"What are you doing up so late?" He asked as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her small frame and she turned her head the smell of alcohol getting to her.

"You smell of alcohol." She said, not answering his question keeping her head to the side.

"Sorry." Was all he said as she brunette looked to the side and down.

"Where have you been?" Regina moved out of his embrace, far enough so she didn't have the reminder he had been out drinking, doing who knows what.

"I was just out." He shrugged.

"Out? You have been going 'out' for days." She kept herself calm, but all she wanted to do was shout at him.

She was pregnant, pregnant with his baby and all he could tell her was 'out.' Not telling her where? Why? Regina had a bad feeling about what was going on. He must be doing something. A gang? They were still teenagers. Had he turned into a drunk? The thoughts ran through Regina's mind and the smallest sob left her lips. And then one more thought… Was he going to leave her?

The sob didn't go unnoticed by Robin, he could read her like a book. He knew when she was upset and so he leaned forward to give her a hug but she moved back.

"Get out." She whispered as her head stayed facing the floor, he hadn't spoken and she was sure those thoughts had been going on for minuets, and he couldn't even think of an excuse or tell her the truth.

"What?" He asked slightly shocked.

Her face shot up at him, starring daggers at him.

"You're going to leave me anyway so get out." She nearly shouted, and it made Robin angry. She thought he was leaving her? She had that little trust in him. That he was going to leave her by herself with a baby? Now Robin was angry, and no he wasn't leaving. He wasn't going to let her get away with that accusation.

"You think I would leave you?" His voice as angry and shouting as hers.

"How do you explain the late nights, the drinking." She walked passed him and he turned around.

"No, you do not walk away from me." He demanded and she turned back around.

"Oh, so now am I your no good for anything house wife, who listens to her man's every demand." She laughed, mocked as she walked further to him eye to eye as she spoke. "I ain't that kind of girl." She used a threatening tone as she spoke, and this wasn't the Regina he knew, had never seen this side to her. In fact, she was so out of character it frightened him. But he was angry as well.

"Fine you want the truth? I have been meeting father. My father." And Regina laughed once again. Not believing it for a second. If he had been meeting him why was he coming home drunk and why was it every night. Plus, Robin either took Regina with him or he would tell her he was meeting him.

"I don't believe you." She said, and it hurt, and he just in that moment realised one thing. She didn't trust him. She didn't trust him. And it hurt. How was they even meant to be together, raise a baby together if she couldn't even trust him? Tears began to fall down Robins face. And Regina's anger softened in her features.

"I can't do this. If you don't trust me." She frowned at his words, a look of confusion on her features.

"Are you-?" Robin nodded, cutting her off when he said.

"You don't trust me. Tell me you do and then, then it will be okay." He said taking her hands in his and Regina shook her head. She didn't trust him. She had, always had trusted him. But this she didn't. she couldn't see the truth in this.

"I think it's over." She said, because what do you have if you cannot trust the person you are meant to love?

"I am going to go."

Robin nodded, turned around and walked out of the house. Not saying a word to her as he went, not turning around to see her. Then the door closed and she was by herself. The tears she had been holding began to fall as her body collapsed to the floor. Sobs, loud heart breaking sobs left her lips. He had left. She had made him leave. What had she done? Why couldn't she believe him?

Her now fragile body stayed there for an hour, crying, sobbing. Aching with pain and hurt over what had happened. She still loved him, of course she did. But this, whatever he was doing. Just didn't feel right.

After an hour, she stood up. Making her way to the stairs. Regina could hardly walk, keep herself standing. She gripped the banister with her hand as she made her way up the stairs. Never in her life had she felt so venerable, so weak. Everybody knew her as 'Regina Mills, strong, independent, can face anything, can do anything' But now she was nothing, she felt like nothing. She felt like nobody.

Once she got to her room, the young female got into some pyjamas, her hand roaming over her now slightly formed bump. She was nine weeks. And the little one was beginning to make a presence on her weight. Her and Robins baby was safe, unaware of what had happened between its parents.

A sniffle, and a few tears formed as she continued to do so.

Then she walked over to her bed, and climbed in. The first time in months her and Robin had been alone. They always slept in the same bed. Either at hers or his before they moved in together. It felt lonely, not right. She struggled to sleep. Tossing and turning in bed, waking up every half hour. Yes, she had been not sleeping with him recently. But he always came home at some point in the night. Now she had the harsh reality that was not going to happen.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Two updates in less than a day. It is still a bit short, but it is left on a cliff hanger.

I hope you like and don't forget to let me know. Thank you.

* * *

It had been a day since her and Robin had split up, two nights of tossing and turning. Of near constantly crying. Regina had hardly eaten as the sadness consumed her and she barley felt the will to live. She just wanted to curl up and die. The day before had literally involved her sitting in her Livingroom, on the sofa staring into space. She couldn't do anything as pain filled her being. How could she be so stupid? Of course she trusts Robin. She was angry, upset.

So, the next day, the day after one that had involved her sitting there doing nothing. Regina woke up, another sleepless

night. And had a shower before going downstairs and making breakfast. She knew she had to eat, her mind becoming slightly more clear for the baby. After she lightly applied some make up, just enough to cover the bags of lack of sleep under her eyes, and the weakened complexion she now had.

Robin had gone to his parents' house the night of the argument, he had hardly talked or done anything. Spending most of his time by himself. He just felt like everything had been taken from him.

Robin sat in his room, his old room. The room he spent his childhood in. Staring out the window as he sat on the sofa next to the window. A knock on the door and his mother walked in, and sat next to him.

"What happened Robin?" She asked softly as he looked toward her, his face filled with dried tears.

"Regina, she um, she got upset and, we um, had a fight." He said stuttering, trying to control himself with the threat of crying.

She nodded. She didn't want to know too much. It was their business and if he wanted to tell her, he will.

"What is happening between you two?"

Robin shrugged his shoulders before he spoke. "I don't know. I mean we split up, so I guess that's it."

"If you love her, you fight for her." Her voice remained calm, gentle, loving, caring as she spoke to her only child. Her comforting words and ways trying to show him there was still a chance for him and Regina to work this out. But he shook his head.

"What it was about, I don't think we can work through it. And besides I cancelled it." He said.

"You cancelled the ring?"

"There's no point proposing if we are not together."

"And the place your father was arranging?" She asked with seriousness, a bit of authority rather than motherly concern temporarily taking over.

"He is cancelling it." His mother sighed.

"I know you love her. Fight for her, don't give up. You two want to be adults, having your own home. You have been planning this engagement for months. If you break at the first sign of trouble you will never truly be an adult." She spoke honestly, trying to get Robin to realise. And maybe a bit of him did as he looked at her, an idea seeming to form in his mind.

"I am not ready to see her yet, but could you do something for me. Please?"

"What is it?"

 **Knock, knock, knock.**

Regina rushed to the door, maybe it was news about Robin. She ran to the door as fast as she could, and to her delight Robins mother was at the door.

"Mrs Hood ho-."

"I am getting some of Robins stuff." The older, light brunette answered as she waited for Regina to let her in. Mrs Hood was a kind woman, and she had always loved Regina and been welcoming to have her in the family. She always smiled and always helped people. And despite knowing what had happened between the couple she still smiled warmly at Regina and spoke in a soft and gentle voice.

"Of course, come in." Regina said quietly as she stepped to the side to let the lady in, Mrs Hood stepped into the house and walked through the foyer as she said "Thank you." To Regina, who closed the door and followed her through the house and into the dining room.

"How's Robin?" Regina continued to speak quietly, not having the energy to speak properly, and the sadness she was feeling consuming her.

"He is doing okay, if I am honest he is more worried about you." The woman said as she turned to face Regina, the similarities between the two ladies were incredible. They both had brown hair, even if Robins mom had lighter, they both had dark orbs. And their personalities were of the purest of kindness.

"Did he tell you about what happened?" Regina asked, not knowing the details, and he probably told them but she didn't want to say anything that they didn't know. She hadn't even told her parents what had happened just that they had split up. To which Regina's mother was surprisingly upset about, but there again Robin was probably the only boyfriend Regina had ever had that her mother accepted.

Regina's father was a different story, he had always been fine with her boyfriends, even if he kept an eye on them. And Robin was his favourite, they use to spend time together, Robin wanted to know Regina's family so the two men use to go out to the woods sometimes. And quickly Robin had been accepted into the family.

"He told us you two had an argument and that you split up, but I am guessing there is more to it. If it was so bad for you to split up." Regina looked down, she didn't know if she should tell her. It kind of was Regina's fault.

"I said I didn't trust him. He said he had been spending time with his father. But he was coming home with the smell of alcohol."

"Well, I can say he was with his father." Regina looked up at her, a confused look on her features. She just didn't understand why Robin wouldn't tell her why. What was the big secret?

"What was he doing then?" Regina asked.

Mrs Hood sighed, not knowing if she should tell Regina or not. Maybe half the truth would be good enough.

"He was planning something for you. He had been for months. He needed his father to help."

"Oh-." Was all she could say, the realisation hitting that maybe she had been too harsh on him. Overreacted and now they were split up because of her. because she didn't trust him. But that was the problem, she hadn't trusted him. She hadn't when it had been innocent. Because she thought he was off drinking and leaving her by herself, because she thought he was going to leave her.

Relationships were on trust and honesty, Regina knew that. And that scared her because now, because she did not trust him she didn't know how it could be fixed. If she didn't have trust in him. How much she had hurt him. Would he even want to be with her? Would it even work anymore?

"The thing is now though, could you make it work?" Regina shrugged, a few tears threatening to leave her eyes. She honestly didn't know.

"I didn't trust him; can it really be fixed?" She asked, and his mother just gave the saddest of faces. And really that said it all.

"Relationships are based on trust, when that's gone, well I know a lot of people who didn't trust each other and they didn't last long." Because she wasn't going to lie to Regina, she wasn't going to tell her that everything was going to be fine. Because she was a grownup and this was the reality. She knew people who had separated from lack of trust and very rare to see people she knew get through that.

"Well I guess that is our answer."

"I should go, are you going to be okay?" She asked and Regina nodded. Mrs Hood walked toward the door before Regina spoke up.

"Didn't you want to get some of his stuff?" Regina asked, to which the older woman turned around before opening the door.

"It's not important, he has enough."

"You didn't come for clothes, did you?" Regina felt her emotions change from sadness to anger. He was checking up on her.

"He was concerned."

"Concerned? Ha! I bet this was the plan wasn't it, dig it in a bit more that me and him were over." She said, jumping to the wrong conclusions. A trait Regina had when she got angry.

"It's not like that. He was worried about you." His mother remained calm, a gentle voice trying to calm Regina, she had seen Regina be angry before and she knew getting angry herself was not the way to calm things.

"Tell him, that yes I am fine. And he had his wish. We are well and truly over. And if he thinks that there is anything he can do to get me back. It won't work." She said meaning the baby. She wasn't going to get back with him just because of that, or tell his mother, that was up to him to do. And with that Regina walked up the stairs of their house, leaving his mother to stand in the foyer, before she opened the door and left.

Upstairs Regina slammed her door shut, of the bedroom, throwing herself onto the sofa that laid by the window, tears streaming down her face. She was angry, upset. How dare he send his mother to check on her. Whatever his intentions where he shouldn't have done it, they are over and that is it. Just because she was carrying his baby did not give him the right to keep a watch on her. This is her baby too, in fact she is the one carrying it so whatever she wants to do she will.

That when she had a plan, one that would truly hurt Robin. Picking up the phone she phoned her doctor, she had arrangements to make.

At Robins house, Robin was still in his room. Waiting for his mother to arrive home and tell him how it went. He had asked her to speak to Regina, he wasn't ready yet. But he wanted to know she was okay. Not just for the baby's sake, but because he cares and loves her and he wants her to be okay and to know how she felt about all of this.

His mother knocked on the door and walked in, walking over to where he was still seated on the sofa. He looked up at her, waiting answers, hopefully good ones. But by the look on her face, he could tell they wasn't.

"What happened?" He asked, because he wanted to get to the point. There was no point sugar coating it and making everything appear better than what they were.

"You never told me she didn't trust you." She spoke quietly. And just as he was about to answer his phone lit up with a text.

" **I have an appointment at the doctors at four about the baby."** It was Regina, and she knew he wouldn't be able to make it. Because he was an hour away, and four was in half hour.

" **You know I cannot make it in time."** He replied.

She didn't reply. And it angered Robin.

"I cannot believe she would do this."

"Go, you might still get there in time." She said, because even if it was a long shot he should still try. Because he loves her.

Robin stood from the sofa and ran out of his room. He could try. And even if he missed the appointment at least he made the effort.

Robin got in the car, and as fast as he could drove to the doctors. He must have been going too fast but he didn't care he had to get to her.

4:10PM. Robin got out of the car as fast as he could and then he rushed into the doctors. But the question was, was he too late?


End file.
